


On the Prowl

by silversilky



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversilky/pseuds/silversilky
Summary: Masuki's been acting weird all day--glaring at Rei randomly, walking over before spinning on her heel and stalking away, biting her lip and stomping her foot. Something's up. But what could it possibly be?
Relationships: Nyubara Reona/Tamade Chiyu, Satou Masuki/Wakana Rei, minor asurokka
Comments: 21
Kudos: 63





	On the Prowl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YaGirlSkyByte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaGirlSkyByte/gifts).



Rei leans back in the chair and listens to it creak satisfyingly, soft cushions encouraging her to rest her hands on its arms and close her eyes for a moment to smile as some of the tension leaves her body. Chu2--or Chu2's family, or maybe Chu2's family's personal shopper--has some damn good taste in furniture.

  
She stretches her arms and legs out as gracefully as she can before pulling out her laptop from its bag. Typically her destinations for studying are more conventional, like the library or the local coffee shop, but she's behind right now and the little sliver of time between band practice and the train ride home for dinner is going to have to do. Opening her text editor, she stares at the blank page and tries to wonder what she's supposed to be writing.

  
...It would be easier if not for that little distraction in the corner of her eye, creeping around the other side of the room and occasionally staring her way.

  
Not that Rei minds being around Masuki. It's nice to have some surly eye candy now and then. And the place can feel pretty empty once Chu2 and Pareo have scurried away into a private room to scheme (or cuddle) and Rokka's left to meet up with her school friends. But Masuki's been acting weird all day--glaring at her randomly, walking over before spinning on her heel and stalking away, biting her lip and stomping her foot. Something's up. If she wants to talk about it she will, though, there's no point in prodding her. Rei's always here for her and Masuki knows it.

  
So she turns her gaze back to the laptop. Her fingers slide over the keys, tapping around on them a bit but not actually typing anything. The essay was about... water conservation, that's it. She clicks through to find some bookmarked sources to get started, skimming them to refresh herself before she dives in.

  
And then there's a cough from behind the screen. Rei looks up to see Masuki standing right in front of her, fist balled and held in front of her mouth from when she was just clearing her throat. Rei blinks. Masuki squints down at her silently.

  
"...Masu--?"

  
"Hope you know... CPR."

  
Rei's mouth hangs open a bit while she processes Masuki's words, the other girl shifting endlessly as she waits for Rei to respond. "What?"

  
"...'Cause..." Masuki trails off into a low rumble. She scratches her neck and turns away. Then she mutters something under her breath that Rei doesn't catch at all. Before Rei can ask for a little clarification Masuki is already stomping away, hands roughly shoved into the pockets of her jacket. Rei watches her go with more than a little confusion.

  
Well, if that's how she wants to be right now then Rei will just get back to work. She shrugs before sitting up a little straighter, adjusting the laptop and typing out the first paragraph--it's rough but it's a draft, she's got time to fluff it up later on. Not that the facts about water conservation need much biting prose to accompany them but she's an overachiever. She types the first word of the next paragraph and then stops.

  
Masuki is inching closer from the other side of the room. From the way she's creeping she probably thinks she's being inconspicuous, she doesn't realize Rei is already watching her through her peripheral vision. Rei fights back a little smile as she watches Masuki shuffle silently towards her.

  
"...Hey," Masuki says as soon as she's close enough, and Rei looks up with an eyebrow raised. Masuki pauses for a very long moment, biting her lip. Then she glares. "You got a bandaid?" she asks forcefully.

  
"Did you get hurt?" Rei asks, suddenly concerned.

  
"Scraped my knee," Masuki starts before her words get sluggish and faint, "er, fallin' for..." She stops. Then she just stares at Rei blankly. "Forget it."

  
Rei stares back until Masuki starts to visibly sweat in front of her. Eventually, Masuki pivots away again even faster this time and half-jogs back to her place across the room, pulling out her phone as she pointedly avoids Rei's concerned gaze. So she doesn't need one after all?

  
But wait, what was the last bit? Falling for...

  
...

  
...oh my god, Masuki is hitting on Rei. She's absolutely trying--so, so very hard--to hit on her. Rei's eyes widen as she realizes it, and a moment later she has to hold in a snort of laughter. Is Masuki really--hold on. Rei pulls up her laptop again and types something into the search bar, quickly hitting enter and scrolling down to the first result.

  
_101 Best Pickup Lines,_ the article's header reads. Rei looks down the list.

  
_1\. I hope you know CPR, because you just took my breath away!_   
_..._   
_8\. Do you happen to have a Band-Aid? ‘Cause I scraped my knees falling for you._

  
She's hitting on Rei with pickup lines she found online. Rei's shoulders shake with the weight of the giggles she crams back into her throat, squeezing the soft arm of the chair tight as she leans back into it. Oh, wow... But what does this mean? She can't exactly chalk it up to Masuki's usual casual gay aura, because she's the opposite of 'casual' right now. Rei hasn't seen Masuki this nervous in a long time. So does that mean she actually has feelings for her?

  
Masuki Satou, the delinquent with a soft heart, outwardly rough and tumble yet surprisingly considerate and sweet, has a big ol' gay crush on Rei Wakana. She taps her finger against her chin as she thinks about the concept of it, of what it could mean for the two of them.

  
...

  
Huh. Rei doesn't mind it one bit.

  
It looks like Masuki has gathered up all her courage and put her phone away, judging by the way her hunched-over stance shifts as she starts to turn back towards Rei. Well, this time Rei knows exactly what's coming and what she's going to do about it. She lets a little grin come to the surface and waits, fluttering her fingers on the keyboard in front of her. Alright. Get ready, now.

  
Stomp. Stomp. Stomp. Pause... Stomp stomp stomp, here she comes and she's more scowly than ever, which means she must be especially concentrated this time. "Hey, Rei," Masuki starts to say through gritted teeth like it's the hardest thing she's ever had to say, "Your eyes are like... fuck... er, the ocean. 'Cause I could--"

  
Rei, in one motion, slides the laptop away and stands up out of the chair. She strides forward straight into Masuki's personal space and the other girl chokes on the end of her line. Leaning forward, Rei whispers to her, "Masuki, think you could help with my homework?"

  
"Wha..." Masuki sputters. "...uh... yeah, sure, what is it?"

  
"Water conservation," Rei says with a cocky smile, "I thought you might have some input on it considering how thirsty you've been today."

  
The look on Masuki's face is something Rei will treasure for the rest of her life. It might be the most satisfied she's felt since their first show together, or the time she reunited with Hana on that street corner, or when she confronted Chu2 and resolved to be the best leader she could be. Yes, the way Masuki's mouth is opening and closing like a fish right now is absolutely worthy of joining that hall of Rei's favorite memories.

  
Eventually she has to take mercy on the poor girl. "Masuki," Rei struggles to say without letting out a laugh, "where did you get the idea to use those lines? You know, you could have just asked me out normally, I would have said yes either way."

  
Masuki looks away, covering the embarrassment in her eyes with a raised forearm even as her bright red blush is clearly visible around it. "...Asked Rokka 'cause I didn't know what to do and she's with that Asuka girl so she must know something. She didn't have any ideas but she sent me to talk to one of her friends--that cute little Roselia girl--who gave me some pointers and sent me lines. Was a big help, actually. We're bros now." She freezes up. "Wait, what'd you say?"

  
"I said, I would have said yes if you asked me out," Rei says again as she feels her own face start to flush as well, but she powers through it. "But I guess I'm gonna... be the one to do it, then?" She reaches out and gently takes hold of Masuki's raised arm, pulling it away from her face slowly.

  
As it moves away, Masuki's wide, shaky gaze meets Rei's forced confidence. Rei smiles at her and says the very first thing that comes to mind. "You're so damn cute, you know that?"

  
"That's my--!" Masuki chokes out before biting her lip. "Urgh..."

  
This time, Rei doesn't even try to hold the giggles inside. Her breathy laughs take over the room as Masuki watches her, standing up a little straighter as her own face starts to shift into a bashful shark smile. Rei wipes her eyes and shifts her grip on Masuki's hand down, down, until they're holding hands. "I would love to go out with you, Masuki," she says softly.

  
Masuki stares. "Poggers," she mutters gruffly, just barely audible. Then she coughs loudly, and her voice creeps up several octaves when she makes her next attempt to speak. "Grugh, er, I mean, yeah. Hell yeah! I would too, Rei, I'd... I'd like that." She scratches the back of her neck. "Roselia pipsqueak is rubbing off on me..."

  
Rei snorts as she grins and pulls Masukis hand just a little closer, squeezing it a little tighter. Her girlfriend's hand, now... maybe? They'll work it out. This feeling is young, it doesn't need a name yet. All she knows is that the warm look on Masuki's face means something very special to her. And that she's going to need to start looking up more pickup lines of her own so she can keep seeing it.

* * *

"Pareo. Your hair is hanging right in front of my eyes, I can't see anything."

  
"Ahh, Chu2, I apologize! I'll move right away!"

  
Pareo carefully steps back, the light brush of her hair against Chu2's face tickling the smaller girl's nose and nearly making her jerk backward as well. Chu2 steadies herself. She has to be giving her A-game for this--keeping tabs on her bandmates is a high priority. Layer is the one who taught her the value of paying attention to everyone's lives, after all, so of course Chu2 has to peer around the corner and watch as she canoodles with Masking. It's IMPORTANT.

  
"Ah!" Pareo gasps from her new place crouched on the ground underneath her, "Chu2! Look, look, they're holding hands! Ahh, how wonderful... it's just like one of my manga." Chu2 can practically see the hearts swirling around her pink and yellow-swirled head. She doesn't really like the way Pareo is looking at the two of them.

  
"...It's inappropriate," Chu2 says decisively. "I'll have to keep an eye out if they start acting foolishly in practice. If we're to stand at the very top, we have to operate just like Roselia does. No personal feelings allowed on band time!"

  
"Isn't Yukina dating one of her bandmates, though?" Pareo asks curiously, clasping her hands together as she thinks. Chu2 ignores her.

  
"Whatever! We'll just need to make sure they're not doing anything too sappy here." Chu2 nods to punctuate it. Then she steps back away from the door and holds her arms out straight from her sides, tilting her head up impatiently. "Pareo! Pick me up. We don't have a lot of time yet, we need to get back to our cuddling sess--" She coughs. "I mean, our _planning_ session. Let's go."

  
"Of course, Chu2!"

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday sky! hope you enjoy 🎉
> 
> comments are appreciated and i'm on twitter @tractioncities as well!


End file.
